This invention relates to a disk array system, in particular, a technique for generating a data guarantee code.
A disk array system adopts a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks) structure where multiple disk drives are arranged in an array, in which read requests (data reading requests) and write requests (data writing requests) from hosts are processed at high speed through parallel operations of the disk drives, and improved reliability is achieved through addition of redundant data before storage into the disk drives.
In the disk array, when a write request is received from a host, data received from the host is temporarily stored in a cache and then is written into the disk drives in parallel. On the other hand, when a read request is received from a host, data is read from the disk drives in parallel, is stored in the cache, and is transferred from the cache to the host.